


Caring

by HitTheWall



Series: Hybrids and Families [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Study, Families of Choice, Gen, Hybrids and Families AU, Mentions of blood and inury, Swearing, Tommy is there but also not really oops, but nothing major, mother hen Wilbur, soft (kinda) Technoblade, whump kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitTheWall/pseuds/HitTheWall
Summary: A fantasy AU in which everyone (mcyt) are some sort of hybrids. Tommy has horns and a tail, Will is part siren, and Techno is Techno.Second part of a longer series. If you want context for the main story, then you are welcome to check out the first part!Techno reflects on what his life has become with Will and Tommy.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hybrids and Families [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018144
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Caring

Technoblade was a good fighter. He was good at stabbing, running, at hiding, sometimes even in lying and deceiving to get what he wanted. He was perfect at solo, complete and full with only himself. He wasn't a team player, never have been. Teammates were a burden, people were fragile and whiny and hard to deal with. It was normal for Techno to take a mission in a guild to himself and himself alone, ignoring the requirements and recommendations. It was easier this way, no extra weight to worry about, more money. Peace and quiet. Technoblade was the most capable person he himself knew. Perfectionist, precise, straight to the point. Efficient.  
  
So why in the God's name was he stuck in the middle of the forest, at night, beyond menacing forms of crooked branches, which, akin limbs, were reaching out to get him, to grab his long dark-crimson robe or locks of pink hair? Why was he breathing heavily and barely walking half-conscious from tiredness? Why were his high boots so unbelievably heavy, each step echoing with dull pains? Why was he following a hysterical siren hybrid, who's wounds were barely patched up after an ambush from a local ravager boss? Why was he carrying an equally, if not worse wounded child, careful not to disturb his cracked ribs?  
  
And the main question, why did he care so much?  
  
"Wilbur..."  
  
"Techno, I know, where we are going. I memorized the direction we were heading to before the whole fiasco with the boss."  
  
"Wilbur..."  
  
"It's fine, I know, soon enough we will reach the clearing. Then to the north, there will be the town. We are really close. If we're lucky, there should be no problems with guards..."  
  
"Wilbur..!"  
  
"There we should find the receiver of the letter. We'll get the money, stay in the inn, patch Tommy up..."  
  
"Wilbur, will you finally listen?!"  
  
That was the moment, when the siren hybrid tripped, landing not so gracefully on his face, successfully jolting the wound on the side.  
  
"For fuck's... " Wilbur hissed, trembling with pain and exhaustion.  
  
"You, big man-child. We've been traveling for 4 days already with close to no rest. You and Tommy are injured, we all are exhausted. We gotta make a stop here. Or we will simply won't make it out of this forest."  
  
Wilbur, still crouched on his knees, gripping his side with desperate force, begrudgingly muttered:  
  
"Fine. But you are setting up the camp, I am checking on Tommy." He gasped, removing his worn scarf, then tried loosening his collar. "We clear?"  
  
Techno shrugged. "Crystal."  
  
Luckily, the area, where they've stopped had everything Techno needed for a make-shift camp. Old, even ancient-looking tree, fallen and bent weirdly, creating a sort of cover from wind and rain, serving as a refuge and the fuel for the fire. Luck didn't completely abandon them yet, did it.  
  
While cloaked hybrid was busy providing maximum comfort for the stop and rest the whole group desperately needed, Wilbur was checking up on Tommy's pupils (same size, but blown wide. He was unconscious after all...), ribs (already starting to bruise, but luckily no painful wheezing, suggesting lung damage), leg wound (scary looking, but mostly alright) and finally, adjusting fresh bandages. Tommy was still out of it. Pale, but features mostly calm. Only brows slightly drawn together and overall paleness gave away the boy's condition. Wilbur frowned. Hopefully, the teenager gets better soon...  
  
"You okay, Will?" Wilbur jumped slightly at the question, momentarily upsetting his hurt side. Letting out another angry hiss, he muttered:  
  
"Yeah, sure. But tired. And my side is bothering me slightly."  
  
"Then rest, you big mother hen. The brat will be alright without you. "  
  
"Oh, so now I’m a mother. What happened to man-child?" Wilbur huffed a quiet laugh.  
  
"Oh, don’t you worry. You perform quite alright as both of them." Techno quietly sat near his companion. Tommy was lying beside them, Wilbur’s scarf under his head creating an illusion of a pillow. "I’ll keep watch first, Will. I’m serious, you need to sleep some. You look terrible. "  
  
"Alright, alright. Already going. Who is the mother hen now..."  
  
Wilbur made sure Tommy was as comfortable as he could get, then retrieved the blanket from his huge gray backpack and put it over the sleeping teen. Then laid down near and closed his eyes.  
  
"Shouldn't you check your side before dozing off?"  
  
"Ooh, shut up, Techno. You told me to go sleep and I'm going."  
  
"Suit yourself, man."  
  
Then the quiet fell over the makeshift camp. Technoblade could finally relax after Wilbur's breath has steadied. He could stay alone with his thoughts - this he was used to.  
  
He glanced at the sleeping siren hybrid. Wilbur was really pale. Cold sweat and black bags prominent on his face. The dude slept the least out of them these last four days, which spoke volumes about how unhealthily Will was functioning. Techno barely got four hours a day, if he was lucky enough. Wilbur seemed to never be completely at rest. Even in his sleep. Tense features, eyes almost forcibly shut, jaw tightly clenched.  
  
Techno wondered why his companion was so paranoid. He wondered when would Tommy wake up.  
  
He wondered when he started caring that much.  
  
The pig hybrid took off his heavy armor. Until just boots remained. He grimaced. This was going to hurt. But his legs were already on fire, pounding pain overwhelmingly strong. He took a deep breath and started undoing the straps.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, he could finally feel his limbs relax a bit. He took a deep breath, and pulled both of his boots off his aching legs.  
  
It hurt a lot. He shakily exhaled. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to function like this. Day by day his body deformed more and more. It also wouldn’t be long until Wilbur or even Tommy noticed his limp. But…  
  


What could he do?  
  


Not all hybrids were lucky enough to grow… "Healthy". Or even functioning.  
  


Techoblade looked at the mess of his limbs.  
  


"I look like a complete monster." He muttered. _**And it only gets worse by the day** _went unsaid.  
  


But it was alright. Finally, he had something he cared about. Something that made him keep going.  
  


He glanced at his sleeping friends. Wilbur still tense and Tommy still pale. He won’t bother them with this. He will keep moving as long as he can, until they won’t need him to. Until they find a haven. Until Wilbur can just do his music as he always wanted to, until Tommy can run around with friends, like a normal teenager should, until Techno can start an actual farm. Until the fight is over.  
  


Technoblade didn’t know when he started caring. But he sure did know that he will never stop.


End file.
